The Art of Sexual Persuasion and Masquerades
by stoopid2
Summary: Ok here is the deal yo, i feel really bad about accidentally deleting my once upon a time second chapter so i had to throw out this other Mont Ange story......You MUST leave comments on how i can improve or else ill die! anywho hope u like
1. Chapter 1

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_... The leaves crush under Angelina's feet as she walks through the garden of the Montague Manor. She smiles to herself as she feels the crisp air whipping her black locks around her face. The autumn smell of falling leaves began to set in not too long ago. The horizon's colors become a mystifying mixture of gold, orange and reds ,each second becoming more vivid and shone even brighter in their splendor. She walks to the miniature lake musing on the interesting affect of the waters ripples. It seem like just yesterday she came here in this garden for the first time discovering it's captivating beauty. She sits down of the side of the lake, dipping the tips of her fingers inside. She swishes around a bit to create more beautiful water currents. After of being in the garden a little too long for her taste ,which doesn't happen often but it happens, She decides to go inside. Her light cream dress swished harshly as she walked caressing her calves. It looks like her mothers words have proved to be true ,"every cloud has a silver lining".

* * *

Upon walking through the grand doors of her home she suddenly hears a booming voice from upstairs. "Where is that silly girl? Don't tell me she is in the garden again lounging around. Fetch her at once!" All of the sudden, a houself comes running down the stairs in urgency so fast he was nearly falling over himself. "Miss! Miss!" She smiles at the sight of the small creature and squats down to eye level with him so he could speak to her. "Yes Floppy.." "Madam Montague wishes to speak with you." Angelina clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes. "Is she angry?" Angelina asks dreading the answer. The houself nervously wrinkled it's tattered shirt. "I'm afraid so Miss." She raises from her squatting position. "Thank you floppy.." She said while patting him on the head. He smiled graciously at her while touching the spot wear her hand was in awe. Not a second after that he ran clumsily to the kitchen to tell his friends of the honor he has received. Angelina walks up the doubled spiral marble staircase extremely slow. Hoping some fatal event would befall her before she could reach the top. Or better yet the old hag could drop dead from old age. Angelina shook her head and momentarily chastised herself for that evil and immoral wish that had graced her mind. Finally the last step. She walked down the hall with large portraits and pictures which told the storyline of each Montague family generation. Finally upon reaching her step mothers room , she brushed the sides of her already neat hair and straightened her wrinkles dress out of habit. Finally she enters the room. "Come here girl." Angelina silently closes the door ,then walks over to where the older woman was. Angelina nervously shifted weight on her feet as a more comfortable stance. "Stand up straight! Have you no respect?" She folded her hands in front of her formally and immediately straightens her back. "Where is my son? He hasn't been home in a days." "I don't know he didn't give me any word of where he went or why he went. I just..." She scoffed and made an noise deep in her throat to show her annoyance. "Hold your tongue if you only have excuses! Now are you not making him happy?" "Well Miss I do not talk back ,and I am obedient." "No child, I mean are you not making him happy in the bed?" Angelina blushed and stammered trying to find words that would satisfy her step mother. "I.. we...um..well" "Speak up I asked you a question." "We haven't laid together yet." For a second the old woman was momentarily stunned. "What did you say?" Sure she had heard her wrong. "We haven't laid together yet." "Tweleve months and you haven't laid with him yet?" Angelina shook her head in embarrassment. "Insolent girl, you are a foolish one! How do you expect to bare an heir if you don't lay with him?" She looked down at the floor as if she was a child being scolded. Finally taking a deep breathe to calm herself down the older woman dismissed her. "Get out of my sight." With that Angelina exited the room. She went inside her and her husband's room, and searched they're closet for something suitable to wear just in case he does come home today. She pulled out a red silk night gown with a scandalously low dip in the front. After her warm exhilarating shower she slipped her piece on. She walked over to her full length mirror. "Well Angel look like a whole knew person." She walked over to the bed and she sat, she sat for hours anticipating her husbands arrival. No one came through the door ,No man was standing before her with lust in his eyes. Even though she was not in love she had always fantasized about her first time. Finally when she was ready no one was there. "David.." She groaned "Where are you?" she said falling on her back. After a couple of minuets sleep took over her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback... An eleven yr. old Angelina Johnson has just taken in the sight of the Hogwarts Express. 'Wow it's huge. I never seen anything like it in my life.' Not paying attention to where she was going "Ow...oh I'm sorry I didn't mean.. Oh it's just you." She saw a gangly looking boy with a mop of black hair and bangs much to long that covered his eyes. "Watch where your going, you stupid girl." She scowled and pushed up her sleeve on her right arm "Call me a stupid girl again and I'll clobber you!" He rolled his eyes and mumbled "Whatever.." He turns and starts to walk away. "Hey where are you going? Our parents told us to stick together." "Well come on then, and stop dragging your bloody arse or we will be late!" He said pulling them through crowds of people. Finally on Hogwarts Express they looked around and realized they didn't know where to go. "Angelina, I think were supposed to find a compartment to sit in." "Well then find one." She said nonchalantly. "Well stupid gi.." He stopped when she scowled at him "We can't just march in to any one of these that we want. Some of them might be full." He said as a matter of factly. "Well then, if there full we'll just politely apologize and close the door." He just starred at her. She shook her head "David like this." "Angelina don't!" but he was to late . She slid open the compartment door, the smug look that was on her face disappears and is replaced by a look of shock. Two girls, one that looked like a fourth year and one that looked like a sixth year sat before them kissing intensely. David sat there in a gaze of amazement. The two girls pulled apart slowly. "Wow.." Angelina heard David gasp from behind. One girl started to play with a strand of her curly red hair "Well well look at what we have here Charlotte." The younger brunette leaned forward to inspect Angelina. "She's quite skinny ,but really pretty non the less. Say what's your name girlie?" "An..Angelina." She stuttered. 'Why am I talking to them?' "Well Angelina would you care for a go around." She felt her face heating up and stood there in shock. Wendy the red headed one sat up straight and inched closer to the door which meant closer to Angelina, and slowly spoke "Don't be scared girlie Carlotta and I don't bite...hard." Her sweet voice disappeared and Angelina's ears were met by a searing cackle. "Oh won't you come join us I promise you won't regret it." Finally David snapped out of his trance "Um sorry ladies but Angelina really has to get going." He said urgently while He grabbed Angelina's had and dragged her away from the madness of the compartment. "I told you, you can't just go barging in where you want to." They walked the light of the train and finally stopped when they saw the last compartment was empty. They walked in and got settled. "David.." "Hmm.." He said obviously distracted with something. "What happened back there? I mean I know what happened but wow! I didn't know that girls did THAT together." David laughed at his sheltered mate. "Angelina anyone could kiss like that." Angelina played with her long braids. "I know people kissed but how did they do it like THAT." He laughed again "And what do you mean by 'like THAT'" He says in his best Angelina voice. She rolled her eyes and kicked him softly in his shin playfully "When I say THAT I mean...hot...serious..and oh I don't know what I mean." "You've never kissed a boy before have you?" Caught off guard by the question she looked up at David and his smiling face "No.." She says admittedly. "Have you...ever..kissed a ..girl?" He leaned on his elbows to come closer to her while she pressed her back to the seat more "Yes..but I've never wanted to kiss anyone more than you." She blushed and he smiled cockily "Well I don't want to kiss you." He leaned forward even more. "Well one day you will want to kiss someone, right?" "Well I suppose one day." "Then let me teach you how to kiss a boy so he likes it." "Okay.." She says nervously. He leans in closer. She closed her eyes and tilts her head to the side, and licks her lips." "Angelina.." He whispered "Yes.." She whispered back eyes still closed. "Just kidding!" He yelled. Her eyes snapped open and then narrowed in two small slits. David fell back on his seat laughing historically holding his sides. "Oh...Angelina..you should've seen your self" He said between laughs. "Oh shove off!" She said angrily. "You were all like.." He put a girlie voice on "Oh David kiss me, please kiss me." She pulled a shirt out of her luggage and hurled it at his face. "Oh Ange don't be mad at me cause you were begging me to kiss you like some whore." "Shut up!" She yelled crossing her arms over her chest and turned to look out the window so she wouldn't have to look at him. Finally he stopped laughing. "Oh Ange don't be mad I was only joking around." She didn't say anything. "Ange" he said grabbing her arm, but she pulled it away. He moved to sit on her side and put his arm around her. "Now don't be this way Ange I was only kidding." She nodded her head and then nestled her head in his neck. There was no awkwardness about it they'd always been close. Angelina felt her eyes slowly droop and she leaned on David even more. "Are you tired Ange?" She yawned "No I'm just resting my eyes." David shook his head "Always the tough girl Ange." He said to his self. Only half asleep now "David?" "Yeah Ange.." "I'm nervous." She confessed "Why?" "What if they don't know what house to put me in so they send me back home."  
"Don't say that Ange. They'd be crazy to send a witch like you back home." "Really? You think so huh?" "What, I know so. When you walk in through the Great Hall I swear, everything will freeze and even Dumbeldore will stand for you the professors will ask him 'Who is that beautiful witch' and he will scoff at there ignorance and say 'Why that's Angelina Nicole Johnson.'" Angelina looked up at him head still on his shoulder "Beautiful huh?" "If your not then nothing is." She smiled warily "Tell me what house they'll put me in David." Angelina said eyes closed wanting to hear more of his sugar coated reality. "Tell me please!" She begged. He sighed "All four of them." He said she frowned "What do you mean by that." "Your brave as a lion, smart and brilliant as a Ravenclaw, Caring and gentle as a Hufflepuff, and quick fast dangerous just like a Slytherin." "Thank you David.." "It's only the truth Ange." All of a sudden she shot up and put her head in her hands and groaned. "Ange what's wrong?" She remained motionless "Angelina.." He shook her "Tell me what's wrong?" She looked up teary eyed "We aren't going to be place in the same house." "Why wouldn't we be." "David you and me it we...we are so different. We would never be placed together." "So what Ange we will still be best friends." She wrinkled up her face ready to cry. "No it won't you won't be there when I'm scared at night, and when I'm lost you won't tell me where to go." "Stop Ange I will always be there for you when your scared and I will always tell you which way to go." He pulled her shoulders back so that she was resting on him again. "David..." "Hmm" "I..think I love you but I'm not sure." He shook his head and leaned his head against the seat. "No Ange you love me as a friend but not in that way." Frustrated she said "And why not?" "Because your to young to know how to love me." A little disappointed she said "Do you love any other girls like friends, you know, how you love me?" "Yes, loads of them." "Oh.." She said more to herself not thinking he would hear. After a couple minutes "Hey Ange" "Yeah David..." "I love you in the other way to." She smiled "For how long?" she questioned. He thought for a second "Till the end of time Ange." She laced his fingers in with hers. "Promise..Promise me you will never love another girl like me in that way." "I promise I will never love another but you." He pulled his silver chained necklace off and gave it to her "This is our promise Ange. Never take it off. When I'm not with you this will remind you of me so I could always be with you." This would be what would make or break them. She leaned up and kissed him awkwardly. "What was that for ?" He questioned. "You gave me your promise and I gave you my first kiss." Then they both fell in to slumber. After the carriage ride to Hogwarts They walk in the Great Hall close to each other. Suddenly a burly voice calls "David Montague.." David smiled reassuringly at Angelina. "It will be okay .."He whispered then walked to the hat. Angelina's view was blocked by to many people to see David. "Slytherin..." Said the voice once more. Then one of the tables obviously Slytherin erupted to applause. Not ten minuets later "Angelina Johnson..." In a daze she walks to the front of the room. Her mind went completely blank when the hat yelled "Griffyndor.." She looked at David and he who looked at her just as frightened. He mouthed smile for me and she did. Angelina took a seat at the cheering table.

After the carriage ride to Hogwarts They walk in the Great Hall close to each other. Suddenly a burly voice calls "David Montague.." David smiled reassuringly at Angelina. "It will be okay .."He whispered then walked to the hat. Angelina's view was blocked by to many people to see David. "Slytherin..." Said the voice once more. Then one of the tables obviously Slytherin erupted to applause. Not ten minuets later "Angelina Johnson..." In a daze she walks to the front of the room. Her mind went completely blank when the hat yelled "Griffyndor.." She looked at David and he who looked at her just as frightened. He mouthed smile for me and she did. Angelina took a seat at the cheering table.

Five years later. Angelina is waiting at the Hogwarts Express. It is winter and Angelina spends her winter vacation with her parents friends the Montague's. She pulled down the sleeves of her black fuzzy sweater. Finally David came in to view with his girlfriend. 'Great eight hours in the same fucking compartment with arsehole and airhead over here.' She marched right up to him "And where the hell have you been Montague I've waited here for at least thirty minuets and it's freezing out here." He rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend "She's a piece of art isn't she Jen." Jenny gave a hearty laugh coated with silk and honey. One that Angelina herself could never imitate. "Geez Johnson David told me your tough but I had no idea that you were so guyish." Angelina smiled sweetly "If you insult me one more time I'll rip those pretty vocals out at strangle you with them." "I'd like to see you try." Jenny challenged her. "If I thought you were worth freezing out here then I would." Angelina marched into the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment. David and his girlfriend took the one next to her. She pulled out a book and started to read studying for the finals when they got back. All of the sudden moaning and screaming came from the compartment next to her. She closed the door and laid down on the seat the screams were still extremely audible." She got up and started to pound on the door. "Quiet down you to trying to study here." It continued she rolled her eyes and put her book down and decided to go to sleep. An hour later she woke up. "Montague? What are you doing here?" She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Jenny kicked me out to get her beauty sleep." "Oh.." Angelina put her now long straight hair in a pony tail and resorted to looking out the window as he had. He looked at her out the corner of his eye. She really was beautiful just as she had been when he first saw her maybe even more so now. His eyes traveled down her neck to where the silver chain was. "You still have my necklace I see." She looked at him then back out of the window ,she touched the necklace." She thought for a second why she still had it she started to tear up.' She's beautiful when she is sad' "When I'm scared I just hold on to it like this." She said holding the necklace tightly with both hands like it was her life "Then all of a sudden, for some reason, it makes me feel safe like someone is watching over me, and everything will be okay like my first month here I had no one to talk to, no friends. I was home sick. This necklace helped me through so much. Especially when my mom died." He nodded his head. "Not like I care or anything just curious." He regretted his words as soon as he said them . She looked at him "No of course not I didn't expect you to." She took the necklace off. "I want you to have this back." He looked at her confused "It won't work for me any more now. So thank you for taking away my only means of happiness." She said shakily almost fully crying now. He just looked at her not moving. "Fair enough.." She let the necklace slide through her fingers and come in contact with the floor. She stood up "I'm going to get some hot chocolate." She turned to look at him from the door before exiting "I guess nothing really last for all time does it especially not love." Then she walked out. David bent down and pick up they're necklace "It's just a play Ange, just show for everyone else. I still love you can't you see."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally she had went back to her compartment. David was asleep, she smiled to her self taking in the sight. He looked almost innocent

sleeping there without his constant angry glare. She sat there watching him. Seconds later she couldn't control herself anymore a flame burst

in her lit by impulsiveness. She bent down, kneeling in front of him and kissed him deeply. She wouldn't have stopped but he stirred

slightly opening his mouth only half conscience of what was happening. "You taste good Ange..like ..."He spoke in his sleep. He was

dreaming about her, she smiled. Assuming he could here her she tried to tell him everything she wanted to tell him like he was her best friend

again "David you were my first real kiss and you will be my second." She kissed him again except this time deeper not caring if he woke up,

and he didn't "And I promise you, you will be my last real kiss. One of these days you will be the first one to teach me what to do in bed."

She then got up from squatting and laid down next to him ,and pressed the length of his body on hers tightly. She whispered to him now

"Dave I don't care what you treat me like now I will still love you forever. She kissed him on his lips again lightly this time. Deciding

that this was enough she tried to slide away but all of a sudden a long muscular arm slapped across her waist and pulled her even closer this

time. She laid there in wide eyed horror praying she could pry his arm from around her before he woke up. "This was a really stupid thing t

o do Ange." She muttered cursing herself minuets of laying there. She just laid her head down and decided to sleep in his arms like she used

to. Hours later she woke up and noticed the warmth from his body gone her eyes shot open. "David where are you!" She shouted alarmed

still in the I love David mode. "Calm Down Johnson I'm right here." She rolled over hearing her last name from him bringing her back to her

senses. David had his shirt off digging through his bag. "What are you doing?" She shirked. He turned his scornful glare towards her. "I'm

getting a new shirt what does it look like?" "Can you do it some where else then? Have some respect." He snapped his blue eyes to her

again. "Well no one told you to play let's snuggle up with David and then drool all over the collar of his shirt!" She sat there momentarily

shocked "I did not! you lying bastard!" "Did to you disgusting tramp." She stood up "Did not! And don't call me a tramp!" He turned to

face her and walked to her so that he was towering her by a good head. "Did to! And you called me a bastard first!" "Did NOT!" "Did TO!"

"Did NOT!" "Did TO!" Finally fed up with this he grabbed his black shirt he had on and held it out and pointed to a rather large wet spot. "

Well that isn't sweat sweetheart." He stated. "That could've been your drool you big oaf." He threw the shirt to the floor. "You stupid girl

that's where your head was laying." She felt her hands tremble and her voice lowered gruffly "Call me that again, I dare you." He smirked

"Stupid...girl." She through her whole body at him pummeling him. Now she wasn't fat by any means but let's not pretend that she's any

thing close to Jenny's small build. Once on the floor she wrapped her fingers around his throat and shook him banging his head against the

hard wood floor, with all her might, and said through gritted teeth. "How.. many.. times..do..I..have...to... tell ...

you..never...ever...ever..call..me..that...again?" Finally she let go of him and stood up just as he done at the same time. She turned to walk

out of the door all of a sudden it slammed in her face. To her bewilderment it was a wonder that the flimsy wooden post did not break. She

turned to see David across from her with a stolid face. His fingers moved gracefully over to the top and bottom lock of the door. Locking

them with ease. She backed into the corner. Her breathe sounding abnormally jagged and loud to her own ears. He adverted his gaze to the

floor and kept walking towards her. He took a deep breathe "Don't ever make me feel this mad at you again." He said lowly almost

whispered. She slid across the wall and his hand flew to the wall so she could go no further. He took a step closer "I'm talking to you as

David not Montague. NEVER EVER make me so mad at you I want to hit you Ange. UNDERSTAND!" She gulped and nodded her head.

"Good now get out!" He commanded, she obeyed.

Finally reaching the house they were met with David's parents. His father was a tall man just like David same blue eyes. I guess you would

call him a carbon copy. His mother was medium built what you might consider a classic beauty with her fair hair and brown eyes ,her

attitude though was ugly as sin. Oh and how she adored Jenny which made her hate the both of them even more. Oh Jenny.." Screamed as

she linked hands with her "Oh Jenny darling you grew out her hair.." She laughed her honey coated laugh "Yes I remember you told me it

would look perfect on me. Thank you so much for the advice Miss Montague." David's mom laughed oh dear call me "Christina dear."

Mean while David's dad just noticed Angelina ,smiled and held out his arms "Angelina dear how you've grown." Angelina hugged him. He

had always been like a loving uncle to her. "Yes I know I'll be almost as tall as David pretty soon." He nodded "David son do these ladies a

favor and take there luggage up stairs." "Alright..." David started to carry the bags to his house. Angelina pulled away from his father. "Oh

Jenny dear you'll love what we did to the interior. Angelina turned her back to them and stuck her finger down her throat making a gagging

noise. All of a sudden they both looked at her. And David's mom spoke "Angelina..." As a means of not so polite greeting she just nodded

her head "Mrs. Montague...I know where my room is I'll be going now." And she walked toward the manor. Walking in she hasn't been here

in months and how it's changed she walked up the doubled spiral stair case. Reaching her room she threw herself on her bed. She tiredly

took off her sweater and jeans and crawled under the freshly made sheets. Minuets later David comes in with her bags, puts them on the

floor and turns to leave, "Dave?" "Yeah.." He calls half way out the door not turning around. "Why does your mom like Jenny so much?"

He turns around "She's my girl friend Ange she has to be nice to her. Assuming that she's my future wife." 'You promised me that I was

going to be your future wife.' but she didn't say that She nodded her head "Oh" she mumbled hopping he couldn't see the note of anguish in

her voice. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the pillow. She heard the door slam, and assumed he left. She was surprised to

feel the weight shift of the bed. She opened her eyes to find that he was laying right next to her. "Dave?" "Yeah Johnson?" She took her hair

out of the ponytail and started to play with it. "Why don't you call me my name any more?" "Your name is Johnson." She clicked her

tongue and slapped him playfully on his shoulder "No you goof ,why don't you call me Ange anymore." He rolled on his side facing her "I

still call you Ange." He stated "Yeah when no one else is looking." She said looking at the bed spread between them." "Okay I will only call

you Ange from now on." She shook her head "You never smile or are happy to see me the way I'm happy to see you all you do is pick on

me." Her voice started to shake like it does when she gets ready to cry. "You know you really hurt my arm last Quidditch game when you

knocked in to my broom, but I wasn't mad though I told my team mates that it was an accident and you wouldn't mean it. Then I heard you

talking to one of your arsehole friends laughing at it." She looked to David's eyes searching for an explanation but there was none or even

any sign that he cared she continued anyways. "Remember in third year when my mom died you didn't even ask me how I was doing. You

didn't even hug me to feel better like you would usually do ,and I know it's stupid to hold on to promises but you promise to keep me safe,

you promised that you would never let anything hurt me But it seems like lately your the one that's been doing all the hurting to me." She

took a breathe from crying ,and rolled over in shame. She hears him get up and do something. She turned to face him again and saw that he

removed his shoes. He started to pull the cover and the sheets back. Angelina sat up alarmed "Wait David don't!" He frowned "What?" "I'm

not decent." she stated . He rolled his eyes and chuckled "Ange we used to bathe together." "We aren't kids anymore." He sighed "Come on

Ange, I've seen you hundreds of times nothing new." She nodded and he lifted up the covers to slide in. "You've grown Ange." She laughed

"That's what people tend to do Dave. Did you expect me to stay a 11 yr old forever?" He smiled and scooted in closer to her so he cold

hold her. "You smell nice Dave."...Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

The smile fades from his face. Hearing Jenny call his name "You know what I better go now." "Were you serious when you said that

you loved me?" "Listen Ange, and listen to me good. Because this time is the last you'll hear it out of me...I will never love another the way

I love you. It just wasn't meant to be." Angelina nodded her head in understanding. David got out of bed retrieving his shoes and said not

looking at her in the eyes "Maybe we should pretend like none of this ever happened, okay?" She shook her head not allowing herself to

show any signs of weakness. Her face showed a somberness that was not really felt by her. Then without another word he left...again. She

hears a faint and shy raping at the door. She hauled herself out of bed and put on some comfortable clothes. Maddened by the interruption

from her train of thought, she yelled irritably "Yes!" The large door slowly creeks open. A houself appears looking weak and sheepish with

downcast eyes. Angelina mentally slaps herself for making him feel bad. She walked over to him and hugged him "Oh I'm sorry Floppy old

friend I didn't know it was you." Floppy smiled his doe eyes showing his admiration towards her. "Miss Montague wishes to see you in

her parlor so you could be fitted for your dress." Damn masquerades! she thought. She nods "Goodbye Floppy." He nods again then left. In

front of the parlor's doors stood a very blonde looking boy leaned on the door post flirting with some girl. The girl has long thick black hair

with a tan completion. She knew her from somewhere but where? "Later Maria." The blonde boy spoke as she left into the parlor. Maria

Garcia She remembered, as the girl with enviable beauty. She approached the parlor. Upon hearing her soft footsteps The guy turned

around. "Draco!" He smirked. Angelina recognized the blonde guy as a fifth year in Slytherin. She even had a little crush on him. She had

tutored him in transfiguration. He was one of her only friends. "What are you doing here?" He watched her as her sock covered feet walked

to him. "David ask me to come over so we could hang out after he gets fitted. Hey what are you doing here?" "Oh yeah, I come here over

Christmas hols, and at the beginning of summer. There knida family friends." "Well I wish that I known that earlier I would come visit more

often." Angelina smiled "Well you better get inside I just heard his mum complaining about you being late." "I hate that bloody woman."

Angelina murmurs under her breathe. She waves to him goodbye then enters the parlor. "Girl come over hear so you could be fitted."

Angelina suddenly feels embarrassed at the fact the rest of the girls in the room ,which were Jennifer's friends were cutely dressed, and she

was in the room in baggy sweat pants , a white shirt and socks. David went to go sit next to Jennifer. Her and the other girls snicker as she

walks to the maid preparing to take her measurements. She stood on a chair and spread her arms already, use to the routine she saw Draco

walk in at the corner of her eye. Miss Montague shook her head. "Must you always insist on walking around dressed so homely?" "I didn't

know that you were having company." Everyone's eyes were drawn to her as she was being scolded. Jennifer was trying hard to contain her

laughter. Now the maid wrapped the measuring tape around her buttocks to measure the circumference of her arse. Jennifer shrieked and

laughed. "I'd lay off the chocolate frogs if I were you Johnson getting a little bit to round in the back." Everyone laughed. Angelina didn't

reply she just kept her eyes forward. Miss Montague stood up, looking as commanding as ever and strode over to her. Angelina looked

away from her not wanting to here her mouth. She turned Angelina's face so she could look at her. "Your a young woman, act like it. Do not

let Jennifer's foolishness get to you." She said under her breathe so only she could hear. She nodded her head. For all the woman's animosity

towards Angelina she always held her up higher than all others, challenging her, making her stronger. Miss Montague looked at the maid as

she finished her measurements. "All done madam." The nurse said humbly. "Good then send the measurements to the elves in the west

wing. It should take about 15 minuets for them to make the dress. As soon as they are done bring it back immediately so I can see if is

suitable for her. Understood?" The maid nodded and ran off with her measurements. Miss Montague walked over to the window and looked

outside to the extremely clear view of the lake. About 18 minuets later the maid was back with a dress. It was a pale green lace dress with a

plunging neck line. It was beautiful. Miss Montague took one look at the dress and snatched it out of the maids hands and scowled. "If you

want anything done right around here you have to do it yourself." Angelina walked over to her "I like that dress." She looked at her sharply

"I don't care what you like. I'm not going to have my God daughter parading around like an ignoramus because she think it's right for her."

She turned to Jennifer "Dear try this on will you." Jennifer nodded and took the dress sending Angelina a gloating glare. "Angelina stay here

I'll be back with you dress." With a swish of her skirts she was out of the room. Angelina went to sit back on the stool in front of the three

way mirror. "Every silver cloud has it's lining." She whispered to herself finding comfort in her mothers words, even though they haven't

proved to be true. Jennifer walked out of the dressing room. She looked so graceful so beautiful. There was so many so's that she was. She

stood on the side of Angelina in her tee shirt and sweats. There were many cat calls from the guys in the room, the girls were in awe.

Jennifer looked at Angelina through the mirror "You pale in comparison Johnson don't you?" She said lowly so only she could hear. David

came up behind Jennifer and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her "A beauty to put an end to all others." She giggled a bit feigning

shyness. "You really think so." He smirked "If your not then nothing is." Angelina felt sick suddenly hearing those words. 'If your not then

nothing is.' She got out of the stool and started to walk out of the room. When she opened the door Miss Montague was standing before her

with a dress. She pushed her back into the room. "Put this on." She looked at the dress. It was silk and red with a absent back. The dress

was beautiful also extremely different one than the first. "Well stop dawdling and put it on!" She commanded. Angelina walked to the

changing room to try in on. When she came out everyone was sitting on the couches talking idly. Miss Montague resorted in sitting in her

arm chair waiting for her to return. Angelina walked in front of the mirrors without being noticed by anyone. She gasped, she had always

thought of her self as beautiful. Now it was emphasized brought to the light. The silk texture blended in with her own skin. Her brown tone

was set off by the deep red. She tucked her long hair behind her ear. Miss Montague looked up to see Angelina standing before her.

"Angelina.." she called. Everyone else stopped talking and looked out of curiosity. There conversation immediately died. Angelina walked

over to her and stood in front of her scrutinizing eyes. "Turn around." She turned clockwise in a small circle. Miss Montague smiled, which

she had never done, at least not towards her. Miss Montague caught her hands and held them. "Angelina dearest how you remind me of

her." Angelina frowned "Of who?" "Of your mother." By now Angelina started to tear up. "Thank you.." She whispered trying to control

her tear glands and vocals. "If she was here right now she would be so proud of how beautiful you are." Angelina smiled and nodded. Miss

Montague wiped away Angelina's tears "Now stop this crying. Now she wouldn't want to see you sad." Angelina wiped her tears and

nodded "Now go to your room and hang your dress up for tonight." Angelina walked out of the room with everyone's eyes on her. While

walking down the hall she heard someone running trying to catch up to her. It was Draco. Once she stopped he did too, he bent down

putting his hands on his knees, gasping for breathe. "Angelina..." "Yes?" She asked waiting for him to catch his breathe. "Will you

accompany me to the masquerade tonight." Angelina smiled "You didn't even have to ask." "Cool!" He said while smiled coolly. "

Sooo...where are you going?" "To put my dress away." "Right ,right..um you want to go for a walk with me by the lake?" Angelina smiled

"Yes! Um come with me so I can change and we can go." Draco ran his hands through his hair and nodded. When they got to her room

Angelina changed back into her sweat pants and large shirt. "Let's go Draco." And they both left the house.

Draco put his hands in his pockets. The garden was a perfect love scene in all it's sublimity. The red roses were accented by the gray

winter clouds over above. Wait a minuet roses? In winter? Draco took a double take at the rose bush. And tugged on Angelina's elbow so

they stopped walking. "What is it Draco?" He pointed to the rose bush "Look over there." Angelina looked "It's just flowers." She said

indifferently Draco took her hand in his softly walking over to the bush. "No Angelina not just flowers." He broke one of at the stem.

"What month is it?" He asked. "Draco it's December." The realization finally dawned on her "Roses in December." She exclaimed in

amazement. "A rose malady" Draco said teasingly handing her the rose. "Why thank you my brave knight." She said playing along, they

both laughed. His eyes traveled to the lake "Angelina let's go swimming." He said. She shook her head "I don't think so Draco It's so cold the

surface has begun to freeze." He rolled his eyes "I thought Griffyndors were supposed to be known for there reckless abandon." She shook

her head "Your not getting me with that one Draco." "Aw come on Angelina it will be fun." She shook her head wildly trying to get her

point across while using dramatic hand gestures "No ..No And a million times.. never. The only way your going to get me in that pool is by

force." A smile materialized slowly on his face. "Draco I don't like the way your looking at me..Draco...AHHHH" He picked her up and ran

towards the lake. Then stopped when he reached his destination. "Okay Angelina this is your last chance either you willingly get in this lake

which ever way you chose, or I swear by all the stars in heaven I will hurl your body from here to the other side." Angelina started to laugh

hard "Draco my dear friend..let's not be rash. I will get in I promise." He put her down. He started to take off his shirt. Then moved to his

pants, Angelina opened her mouth "Draco what are you doing?" "Skinny dipping! Come on your turn." "I don't think so." She said turning

her head in finality. "What is it with stupid girlie girls that never want to show any skin." Angelina Slowly turns around facing him with her

hands on her hips. Then she started to remove her clothing. "No one calls Angelina Nicole Johnson a girlie girl." She declared. His eyes were

momentarily drawn to her breast. They stood in front of each other butt naked. All of a sudden Draco laughed. "What?" She questioned. He

took a step towards her and stuck his finger in her stomach "You have a outie!" He laughed "How cute!" He kneeled in front of her. She

brought her hands to her crotch reflexively and protectively. He leaned in and kissed her belly button. She giggled, and patted his head. He

stood back up and walked ahead to the lake. She ran and jumped on his back he gasps in surprise. "Draco your so...white." They kept

walking. He looked up "Or it could be love, that your just so very brown." he put her down She walked to the edge and squats. "Um Draco

I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore." All of a sudden she feels two strong hands grip her sides and felt him squat behind her. He

whispered "You've been fore warned." Then she yelped as she was being pushed in the slush of ice water. Finally Draco saw her head break

through the thin ice." He smiled "Whatt..a..aaare y..ou Grinning at Cheeky Bastard." She stuttered as her bodies warmness dropped to the

ice waters temperature. "David told me that the girlie girl comment hits a nerve all the time." She frowned "Don't be mad you look good

wet." She smiled and shook her head. Her body still shaking "C come i in allready." He japed in and popped up behind her The ice in her

now very curly hair is visible her lips are swollen and blue. He stares at her "Wh..hhat arr..re you l..l..looking aa.at?" Draco smiled "An ice

angel." He said calmly. He stands in the water watching her shake and shiver, and try to flatten her nipples , hard due to the cold water. He

leaned in and kissed. It was a small kiss nothing passionate. "I just had to do that." She smiles . She floats herself over to him and wraps her

legs securely around his waist. "Your not cold Draco?" Draco shook his head no. "What a Malfoy's not allowed to be cold?" She said

jokingly "Exactly!" He said in all seriousness. "that's ridiculous Draco." Changing the subject Draco spun her around "I love this lake your

lucky that you spend so much time over here." Angelina nodded still shivering "Yeah but this was a dumb place to put a garden! I mean you

wouldn't even know it wasn't down hear until you see it from the parlor." He frowned "You can't see it from any other room in the

mansion?" She nodded "Just the parlor. I'm sure...Oh God just the ...parlor. SHIT!" She exclaimed Angelina's head slowly traveled to where

the parlor window was There stood a fuming David to say the least. He turned from the window no doubt coming to the garden. Angelina l

et go of Draco "Come on Draco, we have to get out now." Angelina starts to drag Draco's reluctant body with her as she exits the pool.

"Why did we have to get out we were having such fun?" Angelina walked in circles searching for they're clothes. "Because..." She said in a

frustrated tone. "David saw us, And damnit were are our clothes." Draco frowned "Why would he care? If he saw us or not? Is there

something between you two?" Angelina stopped in her tracks realizing that she had already said to much. "No Draco it's not that it's just

that he thinks I'm still a child." Draco looked at her disbelievingly. All of a sudden a frighteningly low voice came from behind her "That's

because you are." Angelina whipped around to see a furious David standing before her. She turned back to Draco "Go home, I will see you

tonight." "Yes Draco why don't you go home? I think that you've overstayed well past your welcome." "I'm not leaving you here with him."

"Go" Angelina shouted "Before you make him even madder. I will see you later tonight." He nodded then apparated to his house.

David walked over to Angelina and started to walk circles around her naked shaking body. She stood each hand trying to cover her most

private parts. Angelina looked down in shame "Dave listen why are you acting like this nothing happened everything is fine." He stopped in

front of her "Yes everything is fine in' it? Everything is fucking brilliant when you were skinny dipping with Malfoy in the lake when my

mother and everyone else could have seen?" Defiantly Angelina looked up and glared "If I got caught what does it have to do with you." "

You idiot don't you know by now when ever one of us get caught it's both of us that get in trouble?" She nodded knowing he was right then

looked down again. "Are you mad at me Dave?" She asks lowly. He shook his head and sighed "No Ange just disappointed I thought you

were smarter then that. Let's go inside before you catch death, then my mum will really have my head." She nodded "I can't find my clothes.

He opened up his robe and she nestled under his arm.

Ok I hope you likey messages and suggestions porfavor personally i think this is one of the corniest stories


	5. Chapter 5

Angelina POV: The sun is dieing fast bringing about the birth of the night and it's full moon. I look at David he seems to be deep in

thought as he so many times often is. "What's wrong?" He looked back at me "Nothing why?" I smile "It's that you seem to be kind of off in

your own world lately." He sneered "It's called thinking Ange, it's what smart and sensible people do, but you wouldn't happen to know

anything about that would you?" I frown "No need to be nasty. Just asking." He looked at me "Well don't!" I shrug his arm off of me and

mutter curse words under my breath. "What was that?" He demands. I rolled my eyes. We walked up to my room successful in avoiding

everybody else. David stopped at my door "So is Malfoy taking you to the dance tonight?" He sneers. I roll my eyes. "Oh what your

ignoring me now?" I laugh mockingly "Well gee, it must be obvious day on camp dumb ass." He raised an eyebrow "Take that back!" "No!"

"Take it back I said!" "Make me!" He took a step closer "Don't tempt me." Before I hear the words I see his eyes. Before I see his eyes I

could sense my closeness. I take another step towards him. "What if I do?" (cough cough) Both our heads snapped around. David speaks first

"Maria...what are you doing here?" He said nervously. She shook her head. "When you see Angelina tell her I said she looked beautiful in

her dress." Then she turns to leave her thick black hair spinning after. Did she just compliment me? further more did she just indirectly say

that she wouldn't repeat what she saw? David backs away "Ill see you at the masquerade tonight." I grit my teeth feeling somewhat sad. I

see him disappear down the hall. Even though he is out of hearing distance I whisper to him, "How could you leave me all alone?" I sigh.

C'mon! buck up girl! no need in feeling sorry for yourself this late in the game. I walk into my room and lay on my bed exhausted. I close

my eyes for a lingering minuet relaxing. I concentrate on the softness of the bed feeling every single muscle in my body move then still.

Deciding that this is enough rest and I should start getting ready, I try to pry my eyelids open but they're so very heavy. The train ride here

was long and already it has been tedious day. I did a picture flash back of what occurred today now only half awake...Soon from the

sounds and voices the picture started to fade to silence..The the colors began to blend together until I couldn't tell one color from

another...soon the blackness came...until I am totally asleep. The blackness dragged on for eternity it seems until... a frantic knocking at the

door drifted to my ears breaking the silence and giving life to my muscles and brain. I sit up sore ,my eyes still closed. I stand and slunk to

the door.

I open the door angrily , ready like a tiger to pounce on the fool that dare disturb my sleep. My grip on the brass handle loosened as I saw

David standing in deep green dress robes looking dashing. Although he looks at me scowling he still looks beautiful. "Well rise and shine

sleeping beauty! A've you any idea what time it is, and your not even ready?" All his yelling and all his shouting seemed to disappear..a

glow surrounded him like an angel...while he was ranting and raving I just stand stupidly slack-jawed in awe of his handsomeness. He

notices this and he yells even louder than before. "Are you listening to me?...are you in there? I cant believe since we were four years old

you've been this dim witted and rude..." He rants on his voice is far away as I still stand enamored by every aspect of his physical body. It's

as if every single part...down to every molecule of him exudes perfection. Finally I resume competence... "You ...you look amazing." I

breathe. His now red face turned redder in fury. "You mean you haven't heard a word I've said! Are you telling me that Ive been sitting hear

shouting for eleven God forsaken minuets for nothing!...This is great...just great..." He takes a deep breathe and starts laughing..."I have been

working now for 30 minuets trying to keep my mother off my case cause of you! and for me to get you and me out of trouble you should be

grateful..but your not! But this! this is the last straw! you just better have a damned good reason for being up here sleeping when you

should be down there pretending to have a good time like the rest of us!" He puts his hand on his hip. I can's help but to laugh...I don't

consider myself childish by any means...but this look in his face , it would just drive me to insanity trying not to laugh. I garb his hand. "Go

sit down." I calmly command holding back giggles. He sits while I go to my closet and pull out my dress. "Why am I sitting?" He asks now

out of breathe. Lazily I reply. "because..." He sighs..."Because is not an answer Angelina." "Because I still need to shower and get

ready..that's why." He growls "And...just what...am I supposed to do...for thirty minuets..while you fool around in the bathroom?" I turn

to him and shrug my shoulder "I don't know. Just sit there and sulk."

As I step out of the bathroom I seemed to have forgot David is there. I scream piercingly loud and hide behind the bathroom door. He gets

up and walked to the door. "Jesus woman...what is your problem! No matter your showered now come out!" "No.." "What?" he said in

disbelief "What now?...Angelina we don't have time for this." "Ok I'm coming out..just turn around or something." He shakes his head "ok

ok...just come on." I come out and grab the dress from the bed to put it on. I step in and pull it up. I try to reach for the zipper but its to

thin. "Are you ready yet?" he questions looking at his silver watch. "David...I cant ...cant get the zipper." Not a second later he's standing

behind her and starts zipping. "For heavens sake what kind of female can't even manage to zip her own dress." "Shut up stupid!" "Your

stupid ,stupid!" "Just shut up David! God...at least I'm not ugly." "No I wont shut up and yes you are ugly." I pout and cross my arms

around my chest hurt. He looks into the mirror in front seeing my expression. "Oh that's it go and cry! Make me out to be the bad one all

the time." I feel the tears coming. "Oh come on! I was just kidding!" I sniffle "You started it." "Just finish zipping it already!" I feel his

hands softly on the small of my back as he zips it. then on the rest of my back till his finger tip reaches the end. He then grabs the two red

straps hanging across my sides. He doesn't say a word ...just ties it tightly across my neck allowing his fingers to unnecessarily touch my

skin. "Finally done he looks up there now we can go." He lends me his arm and I take it...to be continued

Please message me.


	6. Chapter 6

DRACO POV: The music is bad. The hostess's taste in food is horrible, yet I have to sit here with a smile plastered on. It's as if the smile is always and is supposed to be there. Oh, excuse my mistake. It's as if this "smirk" is always supposed to be here perched upon my lips.

It's not like I dislike or hate my situation. I _loathe_ it. But, as many people know being me does have it's ups of course. Among them being in the same house with a naïve Griffyndor, dancing with a very beautiful twenty year old witch, and screwing the most beautiful girl in the world. Speaking of the devil, Maria tries her best to hide her gaze from me across the room. I smile at her then wink. This is all too easy! I Think to myself.

I stand p and walk over to her and ask her to dance. She lay's her head on my shoulder nervously. I smile to myself. As Julius Caesar once said, "I came, I saw, I conquered." No, wait that is Julius Caesar _according_ to Shakespeare their we go.

I wrap my arms around her waist tighter. God, I _love_ this.

MONTAGUE POV: I hate how my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth every time I get excited. It's like God won't allow me to have any fun at all! As soon as he senses me having fun, bam, tongue to the roof. I look over at Angelina who seems to be suspiciously happy. "Why are you grinning for?" "Can't I be happy?" She laughs. "I hope it's not over that stupid Draco." She frowns. "Why would you hope it's not?" I roll my eyes. "Hello it's Draco! Red flag going up Angelina every time he's around a girl he can't help but to, you know, do things with her." She starts laughing. I guess she found it funny that I completely and totally avoided saying sex. So what, who cares? She doesn't need to be getting any stupid ideas in that little pea brain of hers, cause we all no who will end up getting the blame around here, none other then poor loveable me. "Well, that cow your with isn't any nun herself." I look over at her. "Your probably jealous." "I'm not jealous! I'm glad you have a girl friend, for a second I thought you were gay." She snickers to herself. "Very funny you immature little bi…." "David! Finally where were you?" Jenny walks up to me looking gorgeous as ever. Angelina let's go of my arm as I talk to Jenny. I can tell she feels neglected and thinks I forgot all about her. Well, serves her right for making the gay crack. I feel very dirty in taking delight in the fact that unless she's with me she's all alone. As Jenny rambles on about how she went through five nail polish colors to match her dress, I watch with a sinister grin as Angelina wonders from table to table trying her best to find somewhere to blend in.

I hope the girl never gets kidnapped, I swear she has the hardest time with learning how not to draw attention to herself. I roll my eyes. Is that……is she about to….. I quickly walk over to her leaving Jenny's jaw dropped. "Angelina, wait, you don't eat that! That's for decoration!" She looks down at the waxes apple. She smiles at me. "You always know how to show up at just the right time." I smile. I know I do.

END FLASH BACK PRESENT: Angelina awoke startled. She climbed out of bed craving for the garden scenery. Walking through the garden once more, tranquility and serenity made their self at home. It was decided that a midnight walk through the woods would be very much appreciated. She marveled at the sounds and the mysteriousness of the back woods. That is until she heard something crackle and pop. Innate senses taking over she knew their was someone else in the woods. Midnight air nipping and biting at her body made her hairs stand on the edge. She saw dancing lights and cautiously moved forward. Every child has that fear, one that eats at their dreams making them fear the dark. The fear that runs so deep it kills you and blackens your soul. Angelina felt this, her worst nightmare was in her back yard . Death Eaters maybe Hundreds. Ever sense she was little this had been her boogey man ,but Death Eaters actually exist which makes her fear greater by seven fold. Some secret meeting was occuring. Her body's senses became inept do to the fact that she was in awe of the meeting so much that she just shut every thing else out. She didn't even hear the person behind her. "What are you doing here?" Said a deep monotone voice from behind. She whipped around quickly to be faced with a white mask. She opened her mouth to scream out of impulse. His hand reached her mouth before she could do so. "Don't fight me" He said throwing her over his shoulder like luggage. He begins walking in a direction she has never herself taken. Now she was not only in the hands of a Death Eater but lost. After what seemed like hours of walking they come upon a dimly lit cottage type house. He puts her down finally, she looks up at the sky noticing that the trees were so tall and thick not even a bit of sky was visible in this part of the woods. "Go in.." The man said deeply. She stood stalk still. He opened the door and pushed her through. Once in the tiny wooden cottage she ran to the far side of it. "Come here!" She could only push herself against the wall even harder. The fire in the fireplace cast long orangish lights across the man. He starts to approach her, she desperately tries to cover her legs with her silk dress trying to cover as much as she can. He laughed harshly at this "A little late for that isn't it? If you were so modest you wouldn't have worn that." He says gesturing toward her dress. She ignored the insult. "You better stay away from me! My husband is probably looking for me by now ,and if you would've laid a finger on me he will kill you." "Is that so?" He questioned in a mocking tone. She hugged on to her own body even tighter that was loosely clad in almost nothing. He walked to where she was with heavy thudding steps. She closed her eyes tightly "Look at me!" Hesitantly she looked up. "David.." She screamed and flung her arms around him. He embraced his wife trying to calm her down. "Why were you out there they would've killed you?" "I...was just walking around ..and then I heard voices..and then you were there..and oh God" She said between sobs. He gently stroked her back giving her strange sensations as the material moved about on the skin of her back. She looked up into his amazing blue eyes. Now realizing though not in love that she had missed him greatly. She brushed a curl of black hair from his eyes. Caught off gaud by the strange display of affection never shown to him by his wife, well at least not towards him , he changed the subject. "Angelina if your ever in trouble come here, here you could be safe." She lightly snickered at her husbands usual poise disappearance. "So tell me why were you wearing this thing for." he asked pulling one of the straps . She blushed this was an extremely odd number to be spotted in considering her shyness when it came to situations considering the opposite sex. "Well your mother threatened to have my head on a platter if I don't have sex you soon." "Oh...I'm sorry." Sorry for what? Sorry for coming home every night with the smell of perfume on you from your mistress? Sorry for making me catch hell from your mother every time you screw up? Angelina thought but instead she nodded it's okay. She sat down on the bed and looked at him. He really a very handsome man ,with his tall stature and curly black hair and blue eyes. She just wish he wasn't so serious all the time. "Thank you for saving me." She looks him in the eyes. "You always know how to show up at just the right time." He gave no response as her words rang in his head of something that they had together so long ago. He just doesn't remember what. Instead of revisiting the past he brushes away her words with a nod. Her heart broken heart couldn't crack anymore even though she knows what that nod means.

Tbc……please message me people PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Angelina looks at David walking back to the manor. "If someone were to tell you eleven years ago that you'd be marrying me what would you have said?" David rolls his eyes. "God, more of your stupid questions?" Angelina smiles to herself. "Yes as always, now answer." David stumbles over a log but catches his self when he reaches out for Angelina's shoulders. "I'd say, God why me?" Angelina hit him playfully. He looks at her curiously. "What about you?" Angelina shakes her head. "I'd be…I don't know what I used to think of you now that I think about it." David bites his lip unsatisfied with the answer. "Ok if you weren't married to me what would be different." Angelina raises her eyebrows. "Ah, now that is the correct question. If I weren't married to you I'd be married to George, of course." David frowns. "Who's George! I mean…who's George?" Angelina clicks her tongue. "Don't act like you don't remember. I was with him for five years. Bright red hair, is a twin, you really can't miss him." Angelina lifts her hand a little David's. "Is about yay tall." Something flickered in his green eyes. And, his smile gleamed in the dark. "Yes, Now I see. I do remember the squirming Weasel very well." He says to his self. "What was that?" As soon as the flicker came it disappeared back into the deep abyss of green. "Oh nothing just talking to myself." Angelina smiles sadly. "What's wrong?" Angelina opens her mouth to speak then closes it again. "I just really…he was apart of me." David's invisible fury spread across the woods stirring tiny animals. "I'm apart of you." He reminds her. Angelina rolls her eyes. "I know that, but he was apart of me, not in a deep despairing never happy but always yearning way. He was more like my happy ending. He just made me content."

FLASHBACK : After Christmas break the school grounds was full of sulking students violating at least five dress code regulations. One in particular sat in the corner making a paper air plane in the Charms class. "AGGGGRR!" Angelina yelps loudly as she feels something tap her neck. The class turns to see who it is. Angelina looks around the class to pretending to be look for the persn who's made that hideous noise too. Minuets later the students heads dropped back down to their assigned reading. Angelina turns behind her to find a carefully crafted air plane. She looks around the class room to see who it belongs to. Strands of bright red hair caught her attention first. She squints her eyes to see who was cloaked with the darkness of the corner. The playful smile gave it away and her curiosity turned into anger. "Ms Johnsonis their a problem? " The professor asks. Angelina's head snaps back around in embarrassment. 'No.' She mouths and smiles sheepishly. The professor shakes her head and turns her attention back to grading papers. Angelina turns around again this time with a hostel look in her eyes. She held her hands apart and glared questioning him. 'Open it.' He mouths. Angelina opens up the elaborate plane. "Hey , your Angelina right? Anyways I was wondering if you could help me with potions, you seem to be good in this class." Angelina rolls her eyes. She writes down on the paper. "This is charms you jack ass." Angelina sneaks a look at the teacher then flies it back to George. A couple minuets later a soft laughter comes from the corner. Angelina looks over her shoulder to see him reading the note she smiles to herself. The air plane once again came across her path landing on her book. She opens it up. "Oh, that's even more reason to help a guy out! I don't even know what subject this is." She turns around and looks at George and nods her head.

END FLASH BACK: David looks at her with a sincere scorn. "Where is your dear knight in armor now?" Angelina didn't reply for a long time. "Gone…." She say in a quizzical tone. "Gone where?" David asks attempting to make an open wound bleed. "I don't know , I put it out of my mind." She looks at David then smiles. "Are we getting close? We've been walking for over twenty minuets." David wraps his long arms around his self. "You have no idea how deep in the woods you actually were."

FLASH BACK: Angelina has just eaten two tacos which weren't very friendly to her stomach and she just happened to be rushing to the bath room in her flat. "KNOCK KNOCK!" Angelina rolls her eyes and curses. "I'll be there in ten minuets!" The knock came again. "Damnit! I said I'll be there in a minuet!" "Lina open the door!" Angelina's now red face went white. It was George the guy who hasn't returned her messages in two weeks. But, something was wrong, she can hear it in his tone. "George?" "Yes, we don't have time for this! I need you to open the door, now!" Angelina rushed to the door forgetting her stomach pains. She takes a step back and her mouth drops into an O. George steps inside. "Lina please, we need to leave now." He pleaded as desperate as a man can manage. Angelina shakes her head and feels tears welling up in her eyes. "Your…your hurt." George holds his side and smiles. "No, I'm George Weasley nothing can hurt me." His smile dropped as a wave of pain hits him. Angelina takes a step towards him. "Please, no, don't worry about me. Just get your things so we can go." Angelina's confusion turns into rage. "How can you do this to me? How can you let me see you like this! Is it drugs?" Angelina pushes him. "Get out! You selfish bastard! Get out! Don't let me see you ever again." George's face scrunches up. "Please, don't do this to me Angelina. You're my girl, apart of me." He pleads. Angelina's anger was just about subside when George grabs his rib cage in extreme pain. "Get Out!" She shouts losing all control. "You are nothing to me! You good for nothing piece of shit!" George's blue eyes fill up with an indescribable emotion. He turns around and limps out of the door. Before he was completely out of the door, he turns to look at her. "The only thing I'm guilty of was loving you more than I do myself. I always will. I…." Angelina slams the door in his face before he could finish his last sentence. George's head hangs low as his tears run down his face he limps off of her door step and away down the street.

The next morning Angelina calls his mom, sister, and brothers. No one knows where he is. The last one to see him was his mom for dinner last night. She doesn't know how Angelina has seen him She doesn't know that her smiling son has come to her in pieces begging her to run away with him. She didn't tell them, she didn't have the heart. Angelina breaks down into tears. If only she had went with him and he wasn't here so long, maybe then he'd be out having breakfast with his siblings and parents. Instead he was just a thing of mystery and speculation. Angelina didn't think about George Weasley a long time after that.

PRESENT: She looks at David. "No, I had no idea how far I was. I don't keep time as I'm walking." David raises his eyebrows. "It may come in handy one day, I suggest you start keeping time." He looks at her. "We're here Lina." Angelina raises her eyebrows for some unknown reason

Later that night as she lay's in bed with David in the dark of the night a fact hit her like a ton of bricks to her chest. The same thought was running circles in her mind. She knew that this thought was important but she doesn't know how. So, she whispers out into the dark to make her thought more clear. "Only George has called me Lina. Not David, never David. Only George. David wouldn't even think of that nick name, ever. How would he know? He shouldn't have known to call me that. ……He shouldn't have known. How does he know?" tbc

PLEASE MESSAGE ME PEOPLE AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry it took so long review please i dont own any of the characters!

I have been laying here wide awake for hours. "MMMUH" David rolls over and throws his arm on me. Usually I would delight, but I'm thinking right now so I throw it off. The answer is swirling around in my head, growing bigger and bigger. I try to push out the thought because that couldn't have been the truth. David did something to George…he did something to MY George. I sit up and hug my knees. He couldn't have! Yes he could have I mutter. His name is David Montague and he wouldn't have! I argue with myself. He may be over confident and stuck up but under all that he is a good person. But then I start to remember a certain incident when I was thirteen.

FLASH BACK.

Angelina and her friend Katie notice a group of Slytherin boys standing in a circle laughing. Katie looks at them and sneers. "Look I have to go catch up with some of my assignments I'll se you later." She runs off. One of the boy's is David she notices. This makes her curious. After all, he was her best friend, and it was her job to know what he was doing, or so she thought. So she hides behind a tree to get a better look. Her stomach gets a sinking feeling because the noise that followed David raising his wand was so wrong. David raises his wand again. A sharp painful yelp follows. Angelina comes from behind the tree, she didn't know what she was doing but she new that she had to do something. She starts running towards the boy's. They don't see her, they are still laughing. One fell to the floor nearly convulsing. Angelina finally sees why they are laughing. A dog was laying in the middle of the boy's shaking in fear and pain. David started to raise his wand for the third time but, she throws her body over the dog. David doesn't see her until it was too late. She looks up at him and sees the look in his eyes. She hasn't seen that look before because he had always hidden it from her. But as he looks down at her seeing him. He can tell that she's never seen anything more clearly. David speaks the words not being able to stop himself and Angelina goes black. She wakes up in the infirmary room the next morning. Searing pain shoots through her drained body. "Their are some things about me that you will never understand." Angelina turns her head to look at David who were by her side. He was crying, she has never seen him cry before. His head drops into his hands. Angelina glares. "You did this to me." She says with her groggy voice. "You hurt me David! You did this…to me." He starts sobbing harder. "You just don't understand!" He shouts. Angelina's eyes widen, she is shocked that he has the nerve to be upset at her when he had put her in the infirmary. "How dare you yell at me when you're the one…." He stands up tears still streaming down his face. "Shut up!" He shouts even louder now. "Don't interrupt me I talk first!" Angelina jumps clinching her sheets. "You just sit up their your little fairy tale world where things are perfect and everybody is happy. You and your friends look at me like I'm some kind of freak cause I don't just go along with every piece of bull shit people try to feed me." Angelina is now crying. She shakes her head . "That's not true! I don't-" She reaches for David's hand but he pulls away like she is a leper. "what she had done. He continued. "You said that you wish we died Ange. You weren't pretending, I couldI'm so sick of people like you and your hypocrisy." Angelina puts both hands on her chest as if she has just had her heart ripped out. "People like me." She tries to catch her breathe. So she can talk properly. "David please just tell me what's wrong. It not me and everyone else against you and your friends. It just me and you. It's just us I don't understand and I'm trying to." David wasn't convinced. His coldness didn't go away he was still glaring and the tears were still pouring. "It wasn't me and you when you were talking to your friend Alicia and telling her why you thought your mom got sick." Angelina shakes her head. "What?" "You said that me or someone in my family tried to poison her. 'There all just a bunch of despicable Slytherins.' That's what you said." Angelina's mouth hung open. "I…I didn't mean that, I.." "You what? You were putting on a show? I thought so too until you actually started crying." Angelina was in a state of shock, dazed at the realization of what she did. " You said you wish we were dead for it. It wasn't a show Ange I could have told." "I didn't mean it." She whispers to herself. "You're not a bad person I know Angelina. But, there is just some things about me that you will never understand." Angelina remembers when she first came to Hogwarts that they had a game. They weren't allowed to like each other so after a play fight they would look back at each other to make sure everything they had said was not real. "I just think that me and you aren't the same as we used to be. I think it's time for a change, we've been sneaking around with this bullshit for too long. I'm too tired Ange I don't want to do it anymore I just think it's time for us to cut the crap. " Angelina just stares into his hard gaze. She could no longer see his soul. "When did you get so cold?" He just laughs. "That's just so typical for people like you to say something like that." David turns around and walks out without another word. This is the first time that he didn't turn back. He had meant what he said. And Angelina knows it wouldn't be the last time he would not turn around. Something told her that he would never turn around again but she doesn't want to believe. If she was asked, she couldn't tell if her fall out with David was gradual or not. They've acted for so long that they forgot they've forgot that it was all just a game. She knew one thing for sure if their was a point where they came to a cross road and took the wrong turn, this was it. She curls up in a ball. "I didn't mean it." She says to herself.

PRESENT. She remembers the look in his eyes as she laid on top of the dog. It never went away after that. He was her David. Under his cockiness is a decent person, but his very core is cold. He was her Dave. He could have hurt George and he would have.


End file.
